Dla spokoju ducha
by mortka
Summary: Można by sądzić, że śmierć uwolni Severusa Snape'a od ziemskich problemów. Tia...
1. Prolog

_**Podziękowania:** Betowała **Ewciavi**, za co jestem jej dozgonnie wdzięczna. A nawet pozgonnie._

_

* * *

_

**Prolog**

Są takie sytuacje w życiu mężczyzny, kiedy musi on zrobić dokładnie to, co do niego należy, porzucając nawet dbałość o swój wizerunek. Śmierć, zwłaszcza własną, z pewnością można do takich sytuacji zaliczyć. Z tym przekonaniem Severus Snape, walcząc z upływem krwi, wychrypiał z trudem:

– Weź... to... – mając na myśli srebrzystoniebieskie smugi swoich najgłębiej skrywanych dotąd wspomnień, oddawanych w pośpiechu, w obliczu zbliżającego się końca.

A kiedy już wszystko, co miał do przekazania, zostało bezpiecznie ulokowane i zamknięte, dodał słabnącym głosem:

– Spójrz... na... mnie...

Czarne oczy spotkały się z zielonymi po raz ostatni, a potem wszystko wokół rozpłynęło się w ciemności, głębszej i mroczniejszej niż jego źrenice. I wtedy nastąpił koniec.

Bliżej nieokreśloną chwilę po tym, jak wyzionął ducha, Severus otworzył oczy.

To, co zobaczył, wydało mu się znajome. Był na środku porośniętego trawą placu zabaw. Raczej był niż stał, bo jego stopy ginęły w szarawej mgle, zasnuwającej ziemię. Z szyi nie płynęła mu już krew, i to był duży plus nowej sytuacji. Dotknął metalowej huśtawki. Była zimna, jakby od dawna nikt na niej nie siedział. W oddali, za gęstym żywopłotem, majaczył rząd szeregowców z brudnoczerwonej cegły, a nad nimi sterczał samotnie wysoki komin. Naraz wydało mu się, że od strony bramy słyszy drobne, szybkie kroki i dziecięcy śmiech. Jego serce drgnęło, jakby chciało załomotać, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniało sobie, że od jakiegoś czasu nie funkcjonuje. Severus spojrzał w stronę wejścia, jakby spodziewał się zobaczyć tam kogoś znajomego, ale nikt się nie pojawił. Huśtawka skrzypnęła, zakołysana przez wiatr.

– A więc tak to wygląda… – mruknął ponuro.

– Rozczarowany? – usłyszał za plecami znajomy głos.

Dumbledore, w ciemnogranatowej powłóczystej szacie, jakby utkanej z rozgwieżdżonego nieba, stał obok niego po kostki we mgle.

– Cóż... pewnie powinienem powiedzieć, że mogło być gorzej – odparł grobowym głosem, który wydał mu się najbardziej odpowiedni w obecnej sytuacji – zważywszy na moje referencje. Ale przynajmniej zrobiłem, co do mnie należało.

– Niezupełnie – z lekkim smutkiem powiedział Dumbledore.

– Jak to niezupełnie? – zaniepokojony Severus drgnął, a jego włosy - lekko falując, czego nigdy przedtem nie zwykły robić - uniosły się na jego głowie. – Przecież dałem mu wspomnienia, powinien...

– Obawiam się, że Harry nie uznał obejrzenia twoich wspomnień za sprawę priorytetową. O ile wiem, właśnie szykuje się do pokonania Voldemorta.

Severus zgrzytnął zębami.

– Nie ty jeden zawiodłeś, Severusie. Ja też... cóż, nie jestem bez winy.

– Ja? Zawiodłem? Wypraszam sobie – zaprotestował Snape, zupełnie wyjątkowo nie czując się winnym.

– Możemy tylko mieć nadzieję, że Harry sam domyśli się, co musi zrobić – pocieszająco dodał Dumbledore.

– Potter? Sam? – prychnął Snape. – Chyba żartujesz, Albusie. Ten smarkacz nie potrafiłby zrobić sam niczego, nawet gdyby miał przed nosem dokładną instrukcję – warknął.

– Myślę, że go nie doceniasz. Jak zawsze, zresztą – w głosie Dumbledore'a słychać było lekką przyganę.

– A ja myślę, że go przeceniasz – mruknął Severus. – Jak zawsze, zresztą.

– Tak czy inaczej, to już nie jest twój problem.

Severus zmartwiał, o ile mógł zmartwieć jeszcze bardziej. Dobrze znał ten ton. Teraz też nie miał wątpliwości, że jeśli jego były chlebodawca mówi, że to nie jest jego problem, oznacza to tylko tyle, że problem jest jak najbardziej jego. I zapewne jest duży.

_Co robić?_ – skupienie myśli przychodziło mu z większym niż dotąd trudem. _To pewnie dlatego, że jestem taki rozproszony _– wytłumaczył to sobie Severus, wnioskując z lekkości, z jaką się poruszał. Przeanalizował „nie swój problem" z każdej strony i rozważył wszystkie potencjalne rozwiązania zaistniałej sytuacji. Owszem, przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł, jednak najchętniej by o nim czym prędzej zapomniał. Nawet nie dlatego, że był zły. Był beznadziejny. Poza tym miał zasadniczą wadę – wszystko wskazywało na to, że był jedyny.

Rozejrzał się z wahaniem. W bramie nikt się nie pojawił.

– Szlag – zaklął Snape i wtedy podjął decyzję. Zrobił krok do tyłu, a wówczas coś jakby gruba czarna kotara z miękkim klapnięciem opadła mu na nos. Mrugnął oczami, by przyzwyczaić wzrok do mroku. Przed nim w ciemności majaczył tunel, prowadzący do wyjścia z Wrzeszczącej Chaty.

Severus zerknął w dół. Lekko prześwitywał, co sprawiało, że jego szata, dawniej o barwie głębokiej, nasyconej czerni, wyglądała teraz szaro i tandetnie, bardziej jak koszula nocna niż ubiór odpowiedni dla czarodzieja jego pokroju. Skrzywił się. Zdecydowanie to nie był jego kolor. Spojrzał jeszcze na nieruchome ciało, które niedawno jeszcze zwykł był uważać za siebie. _Dla pewności _– usprawiedliwił się w myślach. Bezsprzecznie był martwy. Nikt z trzycalową dziurą w szyi nie mógł być żywy.

Odruchowo poszukał różdżki i ponownie zaklął, kiedy dłoń przeleciała przez brzuch, nie natrafiwszy na żaden opór. Jednak wolał, kiedy jego obecność była bardziej namacalna. Jeszcze bardziej niż zwykle powiewając peleryną, Severus, a właściwie jego duch, ruszył w stronę zamku.


	2. Rozdział I

_(Nieco wcześniej)_

Spojrzawszy jeszcze raz na nieruchome ciało Snape'a, Harry ruszył za przyjaciółmi do wyjścia z tunelu. Głos Voldemorta nadal rozbrzmiewał nad Hogwartem i okolicami niczym memento. Szli w stronę zamku, milcząc, wciąż pod wrażeniem tego, co zobaczyli, ukryci w tunelu pod Wrzeszczącą Chatą. Nie żeby jakoś specjalnie żałowali śmierci Snape'a. Raczej sposób, w jaki zginął, wstrząsnął nimi bardziej, niżby się tego spodziewali.

– Co masz zamiar z tym zrobić? – Hermiona wskazała na fiolkę, w której kłębiły się srebrzyste wspomnienia Snape'a. Harry spojrzał na naczynie z niechęcią.

– Jeszcze nie wiem, ale to może poczekać. Mam wystarczający mętlik w głowie z własnymi myślami. Nie zamierzam się dodatkowo babrać w cudzych, a już zwłaszcza Snape'a. Muszę pomyśleć. Jedno wiem na pewno – nie mam zamiaru poddać się bez walki.

– Ale nie sądzisz, że...

Harry niecierpliwie przerwał Hermionie machnięciem ręki i odłączył się od przyjaciół. Wiedział, że musi to załatwić sam. I musiał dokładnie przemyśleć to, co usłyszał w chacie. Różdżka... w tym z pewnością tkwił klucz do pokonania Voldemorta. Skoro nie zawahał się uśmiercić tak wiernego sługi jak Snape...

Tymczasem Severus bezszelestnie krążył po zamku. Minął w przelocie kilkoro swych dawnych uczniów, którzy z niemym przerażeniem rozpierzchli się na jego widok. Dawniej sprawiłoby mu to sporą satysfakcję, jednak teraz był zbyt zajęty szukaniem _tego imbecyla Pottera_, by napawać się swoim autorytetem. W końcu znalazł go w pustej sali do transmutacji, nerwowo ściskającego różdżkę w drżącej dłoni. Nie potrzebował legilimencji, żeby stwierdzić, że chłopak nie ma pojęcia, co robić. Jakby się zastanowić, cała ta sytuacja nie była winą Pottera. Ale Severus wcale nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać. Poszybował w stronę Harry'ego, używając do tego być może odrobinę za dużo energii. Niezupełnie jeszcze przyzwyczaił się do faktu, że jego tarcie było teraz pomijalnie małe i wciąż miał pewne problemy z hamowaniem. Przezroczysty, haczykowaty nos zagłębił się na cal w mózgu chłopaka. Nie było to przyjemne uczucie. Severus miał tylko nadzieję, że dla Pottera było to jeszcze gorsze przeżycie.  
Harry wzdrygnął się. Ostatnie, czego się teraz spodziewał, to duch znienawidzonego belfra i mordercy.

– Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, Potter, co tu jeszcze robisz? – wycedził Snape. – Sądziłem, że wydałem ci wyraźne polecenie... Myślisz, że oddałem ci moje wspomnienia po to, żebyś mógł się z nich pośmiać z przyjaciółmi przy piwie kremowym?

Harry'emu poczerwieniały uszy. Jedno było pewne – Snape może i umarł, ale wredna część jego jestestwa pozostała równie żywa jak za życia. Miał jednak zamiar stawić jej czoła.

– Nie będę cię słuchał. Zwłaszcza teraz. I nie myśl, że się ciebie boję. Nic mi nie zrobisz! – wykrzyczał w kierunku mglistej plamy.

– Nie wrzeszcz. Jestem martwy, nie głuchy – chłodno odparł Severus. – I wierz mi, mogę ci skutecznie uprzykrzyć resztę życia. W każdym razie te kilka minut, które ci zostały. Ciągle jestem w tym dobry.

– Nie wątpię – drwiąco parsknął Potter. – Ale jakoś mnie to już nie przeraża.

– Mógłbyś docenić to, że oddałem w twoje łapy najcenniejszą rzecz, jaką posiadałem.

– Twoje brudne wspomnienia?

– Moją godność. I reputację.

Harry zaniósł się śmiechem.

– Godność? Tchórze nie mają godności.

– Nie! Nazywaj! Mnie! Tchórzem! – półprzezroczysta powłoka Severusa zaiskrzyła od niekontrolowanych wyładowań.

– Nawet po śmierci nie miałeś odwagi pójść dalej. Jak moi rodzice, jak Syriusz. Oni nie...

– Ja nie miałem odwagi? – powietrze zafalowało od ryku Severusa. – Cofnąłem się z tych cholernych zaświatów, żeby upewnić się, że zrobisz to, co trzeba. Zamieniłem swoją duszę na to... coś – tu demonstracyjnie pokazał mglistą szatę... – a ty mi mówisz, że jestem TCHÓRZEM?

Następnych kilka sekund Harry najchętniej wymazałby ze swojej pamięci na wieki. Rzadko bowiem śmiertelnicy mają okazję ujrzeć ektoplazmę w stanie nadkrytycznym. A jeszcze rzadziej mają okazję ujrzeć potem cokolwiek.

– Czy jeśli obejrzę te twoje wspomnienia, dasz mi w końcu spokój? – wymamrotał, kiedy już podniósł się z podłogi po krótkim omdleniu.

– Z rozkoszą odejdę dokądkolwiek, gdzie nie będę cię musiał oglądać – sarknął Snape, z lekka już tylko iskrząc i pobłyskując.

– Dobrze więc, zrobię to. Zadowolony?

– Chyba po raz pierwszy, odkąd cię spotkałem.

Severus sunął bezgłośnie za nieco zdenerwowanym Harrym, towarzysząc mu do samego gabinetu dyrektora. Tu młody czarodziej zawahał się.

– Nie znam hasła.

Snape wymamrotał hasło. Dość niechętnie.

– Przepraszam, nie dosłyszałem.

– Dumbledore – mruknął Snape głośniej.

– Dumbledore? – zdziwił się Harry i w tym momencie gargulec otworzył przejście.

– A czego się spodziewałeś? Cytrynowych dropsów w mowie węży? – Snape pogardliwie wydął wargi i wpłynął do środka. Potter podążył za nim.  
Gabinet dyrektora nie zmienił się, odkąd Harry był tu ostatni raz. Może tylko obraz Dumbledore'a... Był pusty. No tak, z pewnością na dole działo się dużo ciekawszych rzeczy. Harry wyjął z kieszeni buteleczkę i wlał srebrzystą zawartość do myślodsiewni, a potem, biorąc głęboki wdech, zanurzył się we wspomnieniach Severusa...  
Ten zaś, uznawszy ziemskie obowiązki za wykonane, postanowił zająć się swoimi bieżącymi sprawami.

_(Jakiś czas później)_

Minerwa McGonagall oparła się ciężko o ścianę Wielkiej Sali. Krótka euforia po zwycięstwie opadła, ustąpiwszy miejsca potwornemu znużeniu. Przebiegła zamglonym spojrzeniem po sali, po ludziach, którzy stali w grupkach wokół ciał swoich bliskich. Próbowała nie wyobrażać sobie twarzy tych, którzy odbierają właśnie jej sowy. _„Z przykrością informuję, że Państwa syn/córka..."_. Tych, którym jeszcze niedawno wysyłała całkiem inne listy, przypominając o rozpoczęciu nowego roku szkolnego. Wyszła na dziedziniec i zaczerpnęła powietrza. Byle pozbyć się mdlącego zapachu śmierci. Drgnęła, nie zauważywszy nadejścia Flitwicka.

– To już wszyscy, Minerwo. – Czarownica skinęła głową. – Wszyscy, których udało się nam znaleźć.

– A... Severus? – głos Minerwy brzmiał nienaturalnie drętwo.

– Nigdzie go nie było.

McGonagall zacisnęła usta. W chwili, kiedy Harry rzucił w twarz Voldemorta prawdę o Severusie, Minerwa poczuła twardą grudę w piersi. I czuła ją do teraz. Nie, to nie było poczucie winy. Raczej żal. Czuła się oszukana. Wojna była zbyt względna jak na jej ścisły umysł. Zdrada, wierność, morderstwo, przyjacielska przysługa – nic nie było tym, czym być powinno. Tak, czuła żal. A zwłaszcza do tych dwóch. O to, że obaj grali za jej plecami. A nade wszystko, że rozegrali to bez niej. I nie miało znaczenia to, że tak było bezpieczniej.

Czuła złość, bo teraz nie zostało już nic do wyjaśnienia. Nic do zrobienia poza pochowaniem ciała. Po którym na dodatek nie było śladu. Nie przypuszczała wprawdzie, by Severus przywiązywał do tego jakieś znaczenie, zwłaszcza teraz, po wszystkim, tym niemniej...

– Na Merlina, Severusie, co się z tobą stało? – wyszeptała.

– Miło, że pytasz – odezwał się Severus, wynurzając się znienacka z kolumny.

Krzyk Minerwy poderwał wrony z dachu Wieży Północnej.

– Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – drżącym z gniewu głosem powiedziała McGonagall. – I co ty tu w ogóle robisz? Słyszałam, że...

– Nie żyję? – zadrwił Severus. – Co ty nie powiesz? Sam bym nie zauważył.

– A gdzie... reszta? – Minerwa zatoczyła ręką nieokreślony kształt konturów jego utraconego ciała.

– We Wrzeszczącej Chacie, jak mniemam.

– Zaraz poproszę Filiusa, żeby cię... hm, ściągnął.

– Byłoby miło. Mam raczej nieprzyjemne wspomnienia w związku z tym miejscem, sama rozumiesz – spokojnie odparł Severus. – No, chyba że uważasz, że to odpowiednie miejsce dla kogoś takiego jak ja – dodał, starając się wzbudzić w niej poczucie winy.

– Severusie...

– Poniekąd to też twoja wina – z satysfakcją dręczył ją Snape.

– Moja?

– Gdyby nie twój bezpodstawny zamach na dyrektora – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo.

– Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że jesteś po tej samej stronie? Zachowywałeś się jak...

– ... dokładnie tak, jak tego wszyscy oczekiwali od śmierciożercy.

– W takim razie bardzo się przejmowałeś swoją _rolą_ – odpaliła Minerwa. – Akceptowałeś wszystko, co wymyślili Carrowowie. Ich znęcanie się nad uczniami.

– Nie bądź śmieszna, Minerwo! Nie zauważyłaś, że oboje byliśmy tylko pionkami w tej grze? – warknął.

– Mogłeś mi...

– Powiedzieć? – roześmiał się drwiąco. – Pomyśl chwilę.

McGonagall w milczeniu patrzyła na unoszącego się przed nią ducha. Jej złość, żal ulotniły się. Trudno żywić pretensje do kogoś, kto był martwy. Nawet jeśli wyraźnie lekceważył ten fakt.

– I co teraz? Zamierzasz tak zostać? – Minerwa spojrzała z niepokojem na Severusa.

– Nie zamierzałem – z lekką urazą odrzekł Snape. – Gdyby nie Potter...

– Daj już spokój, Severusie. Harry zniszczył Voldemorta, ocalił nas wszystkich...

– Mów za siebie – prychnął Severus i usiłował założyć ręce na piersiach, jak to zwykł robić dawniej, jednak nie bardzo mu to teraz wychodziło. Jego ramiona nie miały się na czym oprzeć i wciąż zapadały się do wnętrza szaty.

– To musi być dla ciebie... trudne – powiedziała z nutką współczucia Minerwa, patrząc na jego zmagania z krnąbrną bezcielesną powłoką.

– Najbardziej brakuje mi tego, że nie mogę porządnie trzasnąć drzwiami – westchnął Severus.

– Ale i tak budzisz respekt – powiedziała pocieszająco.

– Tak sądzisz? – Severus uniósł się o kilka cali wyżej, nieco podniesiony na duchu.

– Może zostanę w Hogwarcie na etacie? – Severus głośno myślał. Dotąd nie zastanawiał się, co będzie robił potem. Prawdę mówiąc nie sądził, by potem miał cokolwiek do roboty. Teraz jednak chyba czas byłoby pomyśleć o swojej przyszłości, zwłaszcza, że wszystko wskazywało na to, że jego przyszłość miała trwać wieczność. A to czas, który raczej trudno pominąć w swoim życiorysie.

– Obawiam się, że wszystkie domy są już obsadzone duchami – odparła ostrożnie McGonagall.

– Ale dla Binnsa znalazła się posada – zauważył z przekąsem. – Ach, zapomniałem, że Binns nie był Ślizgonem.

– Severusie, dobrze wiesz, że to nie ma nic do rzeczy. – Pośmiertnie rozczulający się nad sobą Severus zaczynał powoli działać McGonagall na nerwy.

– W każdym razie pokręcę się trochę po lochach – w głosie Severusa zabrzmiała nutka nostalgii. – Jak zwykle.

– Może Albus będzie wiedział, jak ci pomóc...

– Załatwić etat? – podniósł brew Snape.

– Przejść. Wrócić. Gdziekolwiek to jest.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że moje towarzystwo ci nie odpowiada?

– Severusie, to chyba nie jest najlepsza pora...

– Ja mam dużo czasu.

– Nie przejmujesz się tym za bardzo, prawda?

– Mam się z tego powodu zabić? – spytał kpiąco.

– Chodziło mi o to, że zapewne świetnie się bawisz widząc, jak wszyscy uciekają na twój widok.

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że o tym właśnie marzyłem całe życie? – w głosie Severusa dało się słyszeć gorzką ironię.

– Nie wiem, o czym marzyłeś, ale jeśli chciałeś jak zwykle mnie zdenerwować, to prawie ci się to udało – podniosła głos poirytowana McGonagall.

Zza kandelabra wypłynął Krwawy Baron, przerywając ich rozmowę. Zmierzył surowym wzrokiem Severusa od stóp, unoszących się dwa cale nad podłogą, po czubek głowy.

– Doszły mnie słuchy, że pan umarł – powiedział, żywo zaciekawiony. W każdym razie zaciekawiony.

– Tak wyszło.

– Piękna rana, doprawdy, prześliczna. Moje gratulacje.

– Ekhm... dziękuję – Severus czuł się mile połechtany. Kto by pomyślał, jak bardzo dziura w szyi może poprawić samopoczucie ducha. Nie mówiąc o podniesieniu jego samooceny.

– Zaklęcie prujące? – Krwawy Baron wskazał sporych rozmiarów szramę na szyi młodszego kolegi.

– Wąż – sprostował Severus.

– To rozumiem. Ślizgon w każdym calu. A tu mamy ze cztery cale – oficjalny duch Slytherinu kiwnął głową z aprobatą i odpłynął z godnością.

– Naprawdę uważam, że powinieneś poradzić się... kogoś. Kogoś kompetentnego. To naprawdę nie jest... – Minerwa chciała powiedzieć „życie", ale w ostatniej chwili ugryzła się w język, żeby nie drażnić Severusa – ...dla ciebie.

Duch uśmiechnął się posępnie i oddalił w głąb korytarza, niczym wielki, przezroczysty nietoperz.

Minerwa miała rację, błąkanie się po zamku w charakterze smętnego straszydła nie pasowało do jego wizerunku. Nie wspominając o tym, że uwłaczałoby to jego poczuciu estetyki. Z drugiej strony... _Nie,_ dodał po namyśle, _nie ma drugiej strony_. Nie miał szczególnej ochoty rozmawiać z tym, który go w to wszystko wrobił, ale w końcu przemógł się i podążył w stronę gabinetu dyrektora. Oczywiście mógł pójść na skróty, przez mury, ale w poruszaniu się znajomymi ścieżkami była jakaś przyjemna rutyna. Nawet jeśli nie dotykało się ziemi. _Na wieczność staję się sentymentalny _– westchnął, nieco zamyślony, omal nie wpadając na Poppy Pomfrey, która biegła korytarzem z naręczem słoików, zaaferowana i przejęta. Dużo rannych. Mnóstwo pracy.

– A, to ty, Severusie. Wyglądasz dość niewyraźnie. Wpadnij do mnie później, dam ci kropelkę eliksiru pieprzowego.

I już jej nie było.

Severus po raz pierwszy od swojej śmierci poczuł się naprawdę lepiej. _Może nie jest ze mną aż tak źle_, pomyślał. I nawet wydało mu się, że jego szata jakby pociemniała. Ale kiedy wypłynął z mrocznego zaułka na korytarz oświetlony promieniami porannego słońca, zrozumiał, że to tylko złudzenie.

Odruchowo sięgnął do klamki, ale dłoń przeszła na drugą stronę drzwi, pociągając za sobą resztę. W gabinecie życie, jeśli można było tak powiedzieć, wracało do normy. Prawie wszystkie portrety były na swoich miejscach. Niektórzy z dyrektorów odsypiali niedawne wydarzenia. Albus przerwał konwersację z dyrektorem Dippetem i skinął mu głową.

– Przykro mi, Severusie.

– Zawsze to mówisz – Snape nie mógł powstrzymać się od wyrzutu. I wcale nie chciał.

– Nie tego ci życzyłem.

– O ile pamiętam, nigdy mnie nie było na twojej liście życzeń.

– Dobrze wiesz...

– Tak, wiem. – Severus uciął krótko. Nie chciał słuchać jeszcze raz o priorytetach w tej wojnie. Wojnie, w której nigdy nie liczyło się to, czego on chciał. Ani nawet, co czuł.

– Zapewne nie wiesz, jak stąd, no, wyjść... – spytał niby od niechcenia, jakby nie zależało mu specjalnie na odpowiedzi. Jakby nie po to przyszedł.

– Co masz na myśli?

– No, czy to się kiedyś jeszcze... jak by to powiedzieć... otwiera?

– Niby co?

– Drzwi, brama, portal, cokolwiek. To, czym się przechodzi. Stamtąd tu. I z powrotem.

– Nie mam pojęcia, Severusie. Jestem tylko obrazem. Nigdy tam nie byłem. Nawet nie jestem pewien, czy jest jakieś „z powrotem", jak to ująłeś. I obawiam się, że tu nie znajdziesz nikogo, kto mógłby ci pomóc...

No tak. Jak mógł się spodziewać, że to będzie proste. Albo przynajmniej możliwe.

– Może chociaż... Czy da się choć trochę... – Severus zawahał się.

– Trochę co, Severusie?

– Zgęstnieć? – Snape podniósł przezroczystą brew.

Dyrektor spojrzał na niego ze współczuciem.

– Nieważne – mruknął Severus i zniknął w ścianie. Nie przyzwyczaił się jeszcze do tego na tyle, by nie zamykać przy tym oczu.


	3. Rozdział II

Severus wypłynął z gabinetu dyrektora niezbyt usatysfakcjonowany, żeby nie powiedzieć zawiedziony. Jego przyszłość nie wyglądała zbyt różowo. Na szczęście. Niestety nie rysowała się też w jego ulubionych czarnych barwach. Raczej dość blado i nieostro. Zdecydowanie musiał wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Całkiem przenośnie oczywiście, bowiem jego ręce nie nadawały się aktualnie do niczego konstruktywnego. Ani nawet destruktywnego. I to go deprymowało. Nie był nawykły do bezczynności. Na szczęście, w przeciwieństwie do całej reszty, jego umysł funkcjonował wciąż bez zarzutu.

Co by o nim nie powiedzieć, Severus Snape bez wątpienia był świetny w swoim czarodziejskim fachu, choć nie obnosił się ze swoją wiedzą z wrodzonej skromności. A może to była niechęć do ujawniania wszystkich swoich asów, ukrytych w obszernych rękawach szaty. Tak czy inaczej, wcale nie kłamał twierdząc, że potrafi powstrzymać śmierć. Przynajmniej na jakiś czas. Potrafił sporządzić antidotum na niemal każdą truciznę, jaka istniała czy też miała zaistnieć w przyszłości. Ale nawet on nie znał środka zapobiegającego wykrwawieniu się, który działałby post factum. To przekraczało jego kompetencje. Że też tak głupio dał się zabić. Choć, jakby tak się zastanowić, poniekąd było w tym też nieco winy Pottera. Gdyby to on, Severus, stał i patrzył, jak się wykrwawia Złoty Chłopiec, z pewnością siedziałby już w Azkabanie za nieudzielenie pierwszej pomocy magomedycznej, ale temu rozpuszczonemu bachorowi oczywiście wszystko zawsze uchodziło na sucho.

Severus nie miał jednak w zwyczaju rozczulać się nad sobą. Postanowił podejść do problemu po swojemu, to znaczy logicznie i naukowo. Musiały być w końcu jakieś sposoby, ktoś musiał całe zjawisko zbadać i opisać. Pełen nadziei i wiary w swój intelekt pospieszył do biblioteki. O tej porze nie było tam żywego ducha, nie licząc jego samego. Cóż, nie był to najlepszy czas na studiowanie ksiąg.  
Snape poszybował w stronę najodleglejszego końca Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, gdzie na regale widniał wyblakły napis: _Spirytualia_. Na wypadek, gdyby go nie zauważył, opróżniona do połowy butelka ognistej whisky, stojąca między książkami, wyraźnie o tym informowała. Wydął usta pogardliwie. Od dawna podejrzewał, że Filch pędzi w zakamarkach swojej komnaty bimber. A przynajmniej od czasu, kiedy z szafki zniknął mu zestaw szklanych rurek i chłodnica. Najwyraźniej woźny traktował ten dział jak przechowalnię swoich nielegalnych wyrobów. Severus rozejrzał się po półkach przy wątłym świetle, wpadającym do środka przez świetlik w dachu. Sam nie wiedział, co spodziewał się znaleźć, ale miał nadzieję, że to coś pozwoli mu wybrnąć z obecnej sytuacji.

Minął półkę z przewodnikami („Katalog zamków i miejsc upiornych, t.1. Szkocja") oraz wątpliwej jakości poradnikami w rodzaju „I ty możesz być superduchem!" niejakiej Dorothei Zavatskiej. Rzucił okiem na okładkę „Relaksacyjnych technik nieoddychania" – _No proszę, nie wiedziałem, że można takie rzeczy robić z kończynami po śmierci_, pomyślał – i przeleciał pobieżnie przez opasłe tomiszcze zatytułowane „Wyć albo nie wyć – z zagadnień ontologii ducha", nie znalazłszy tam jednak niczego dla siebie. _Same filozoficzne bzdury_. Przesuwał się wzdłuż półki przebiegając wzrokiem tytuły, coraz bardziej zniecierpliwiony. Ani „Emisja głosu dla początkujących duchów" (_To chyba raczej mi niepotrzebne_), ani „Jak straszyć skutecznie" (_Phi!) _nie wzbudziły jego zainteresowania, podobnie jak „Straszenie grupowe" i „Duch asertywny" (_Trzeba było być asertywnym wcześniej_, stwierdził ponuro).

Wreszcie jego spragniony rzetelnej wiedzy wzrok padł na półkę podpisaną „Nekrofizyka i alchemia duchowa". Kilka zakurzonych, opasłych tomów przyciągnęło jego uwagę. Niestraszne były mu formuły i równania, jeśli tylko nie posiadały zbyt wielu niewiadomych.

„Akustyka wnętrz" niespecjalnie go zainteresowała. Przy "Telekinetyce klasycznej" zatrzymał się na chwilę i postanowił, że zajrzy do niej później, mimo że przesuwanie przedmiotów po równi pochyłej nie wydawało się przesadnie trudne, przy właściwym obliczeniu kąta nachylenia i ciężaru. Postanowił dla treningu wypróbować parę wzorów spuszczając kotkę Filcha ze schodów. Niestety ani słowa o przejściach, bramach itp. _Może powinienem poszukać w dziale architektura – _skrzywił się drwiąco. „Alchemia metafizyczna" zdawała się być bardziej obiecująca. Astralne przejścia fazowe pierwszego rodzaju, drugiego rodzaju... _Tak, to może być to_. Bla, bla, bla, utajone ciepło przejścia... Severus lekko się zdenerwował. Kto i w jakim celu zataił przed nim tak istotny element? Czuł, że jest blisko rozwiązania zagadki. Pod warunkiem, że szybko podciągnie się w rozwiązywaniu układów równań różniczkowych. I znajdzie wszystkie brakujące wielkości. Przy rzędzie tensorowym parametru porządku Mistrz Eliksirów nieco się podłamał. Może to był błąd, że pominął ten dział przy swoich studiach, skupiając się na aspekcie praktycznym magii?

Zniechęcony wypłynął spomiędzy pożółkłych kartek księgi i rzucił okiem na sąsiedni tytuł. „Podstawy fizyki ektoplazmy" brzmiało nieźle, zwłaszcza słowo „podstawy", po ostatnich doświadczeniach, było budujące.

– Po prostu przelecę kilka rozdziałów – powiedział do siebie Severus, po czym zagłębił się w lekturze.

Początkowo nie znalazł niczego nowego; w końcu od jakiegoś czasu ektoplazma była dla niego czymś naturalnym. Zainteresował go dopiero kondensat Bode'ego-Zweisteina. „Ektoplazma może zostać zagęszczona…" Tak, to mogło mu się przydać… jak już musi być duchem, to może chociaż bardziej skupionym. „Gęstość kondensatu zbliżona jest do gęstości materii..." _O, to właśnie mnie interesuje. Ciekawe, gdzie jest haczyk?_ Haczyk znalazł się już w następnym akapicie. „Stan ten można osiągnąć zamykając ektoplazmę w hermetycznym pojemniku ośmiościennym o długości ok. 2 metrów.

– Ci Europejczycy i ich jednostki – wymruczał, dokonując w pamięci niezbędnych przeliczeń. Szybko wyobraził sobie schemat i zaśmiał się szyderczo.

– A chała, żeby się skondensować, mam się dać zamknąć w trumnie? Nigdy w życiu. Ani potem. – Zdegustowany duch warzyciela eliksirów porzucił lekturę.

_Nauka_, pomyślał gorzko w duchu. _Tysiące galeonów miesięcznie na badania, a jak przychodzi co do czego, nie ma z nich żadnego pożytku._ I jeszcze śmieli mu odmawiać dotacji na zakup niezbędnych ingrediencji...  
Snape opuścił bibliotekę z poczuciem rozczarowania i niedosytu.

O ile duch mógł czuć się wyczerpany, to właśnie tak czuł się Severus. Potrzebował czegoś odprężającego nie tyle ciało, bo to było wystarczająco rozprężone, co umysł. Odrzucił w myśli trenowanie technik nieoodychania w pozycji medytacyjnej. Czuł się wystarczająco głupio lewitując nad ziemią niczym lekko sflaczały balon, z którego uszedł hel.

– Jak oni odpoczywają? To znaczy my – poprawił się.

Nie miał pojęcia, czy duchy śpią, ale miał wrażenie, że odrobina snu bardzo by mu pomogła. Niestety wszelkie próby przyjęcia pozycji leżącej nic nie dawały i kończyły się albo kilka cali nad podłogą, albo pod nią. Zaczął liczyć kociołki. Znudził się przy sześćset trzydziestym ósmym. Potem przeleciał „Almanach quidditcha", który, nie wiadomo jakim sposobem, znalazł się kiedyś na jego półce i który był najnudniejszą książką, jaką znał. Bez efektu. Pomyślał więc, że mały, relaksujący spacer po znajomych lochach wpłynie na niego kojąco.

Lochy były zawsze jego enklawą. Martwa cisza, przerywana piskiem nietoperzy, mrok i zapach zatęchłej wilgoci to było to, w czym Severus znajdował inspirację i ukojenie dla duszy znękanej wrzaskiem szkolnej dziatwy. Nawet duchy niechętnie zapuszczały się w te rejony, uznając lochy za wyłączne terytorium Krwawego Barona. I rzecz jasna jego, Mistrza Eliksirów i nieoficjalnego Władcy Lochów. Poza tym Merlin jeden wiedział, jakie jeszcze stwory pętały się po mrocznych korytarzach.  
A jednak nawet tu czegoś mu brakowało. Przede wszystkim odgłosu własnych kroków, odbijających się w ścianach złowrogim echem. Bezszelestne snucie się zdecydowanie nie dawało pożądanego efektu. To było frustrujące. Przecież nie będzie dzwonił łańcuchami jak jakiś kiczowaty potępieniec. Po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że brak mu jeszcze wilgotnego zapachu stęchlizny, zmurszałych murów i odchodów nietoperzy. To znaczy, jeśli się dostatecznie skupił, czuł delikatną woń pleśni. A może to była tylko pamięć?

Lekko zawiedziony wyjrzał na korytarz, a potem podążył do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie niedawno toczyła się bitwa, i gdzie dziś jeszcze leżało kilka ciał, przykrytych płótnami. _Dobrzy z jednej strony, źli z drugiej_, zauważył, _jakby nawet teraz była między nimi jakaś różnica_. Zostali tylko ci, po których nie zgłosiła się jeszcze rodzina. Wiedział, po kogo się nikt nie zgłosi. Nie musiał też sprawdzać, żeby wiedzieć, pod którym prześcieradłem znajduje się jego ciało. Nos wystarczająco wyraźnie sterczał pod białą płachtą. Leżał pośrodku, jakby ci, którzy go przynieśli z Wrzeszczącej Chaty, nie byli pewni, jak go sklasyfikować.  
Zastanawiał się, czy chce oglądać siebie w tym stanie. To mogła być ostatnia szansa, zważywszy na to, że nie mógł przejrzeć się w lustrze. Doszedł jednak do wniosku, że raczej nie wygląda lepiej niż przedtem.

Już miał odpłynąć, gdy tuż za jego plecami huknęła petarda wystrzelona przez Irytka, śpiewającego przy tym na wesoła nutę:

_Nawinął się Snape pod kosę,  
Zahaczył o trzonek nosem,  
Kosa się śmierci omsknęła  
I gardło mu poderżnęła, hej!_

– Zamknij się, Iryt – warknął. Poltergeist w odpowiedzi zarechotał.

Między nim a Severusem panował stan zawieszenia broni. Przynajmniej do tej pory. Jeśli Irytek był duchem chaosu i zniszczenia, to wściekły Snape był chaosem i zniszczeniem w czystej postaci. Nigdy nie zniżył się do tak prymitywnych sposobów jak strzelanie w Irytka gumą do żucia, ale miał na niego swoje własne metody, wśród których wszystko-z-ektoplazmą-włącznie-żrąca pasta do szorowania kociołków severusowego przepisu była środkiem najłagodniejszym. Myślenie, że śmierć Mistrza Eliksirów cokolwiek zmieniła w tej kwestii było nieco naiwne i ryzykowne. Prawdę mówiąc sam Severus był ciekawy, czy coś się zmieniło. Na przykład, czy jego dłoń przeleci przez Irytka, kiedy spróbuje go strzelić w ucho. Spróbował. Nie przeleciała. Severus wyminął z godnością lekko oszołomionego poltergeista. Od razu poczuł się lepiej. Tak, odrobina przemocy fizycznej – tego mu było trzeba.

Hałas i nocne śpiewy wywołały widać inne duchy, bo Prawie Bezgłowy Nick jak na zawołanie wychynął zza zakrętu.

– A, to pan. Doszły mnie wieści. Co za strata. Ale, ale... Jak przygotowania do pogrzebu? To jutro, jak słyszałem? Zakładam, że będzie pan obecny? To zawsze jest spore przeżycie...

Urwał, zorientowawszy się po minie Severusa, że temu ostatniemu nic nie wiadomo.

– Przepraszam, myślałem, że pan wie... W każdym razie życzę przyjemności – dodał, zanim zniknął.

Przyjemności... dobre sobie. Severus był wściekły. Nie, w sumie nie był wściekły, bardziej rozgoryczony i zły na Minerwę, że nic mu nie wspomniała, jakby go to nie dotyczyło. Zebrał się w sobie i zdematerializował z cichym pyknięciem, podobnym do tego, jakie wydaje z siebie pękająca mydlana bańka.


	4. Rozdział III

Minerwa McGonagall zanurzyła się w ciepłej wodzie i przymknęła oczy. To był kolejny ciężki dzień, a następny nie zapowiadał się lepiej. Rano znów czekało na nią mnóstwo papierkowej roboty i kilka pogrzebów. Na dodatek przed chwilą skończyła burzliwą rozmowę z Kingsleyem w sprawie Severusa. Poruszanie tego tematu z kimkolwiek nie było łatwe. Rozumiała naciski wywierane na Kingsleya przez społeczność czarodziejów, w końcu sama jeszcze nie tak dawno uważała Severusa za zdrajcę. Jednak wydawało jej się, że po ostatnich wydarzeniach sytuacja jest wystarczająco klarowna, by zdjąć z niego to piętno. Niestety nie wszyscy tak uważali. I tak problem, czy i jak pochować Snape'a znalazł się wyłącznie na głowie McGonagall. A ona wciąż nie wiedziała, co ma powiedzieć na pogrzebie Severusa. Świadomość, że osoba zmarłego znajdowała się aktualnie w zamku, nieważne w jakiej formie, nie ułatwiała jej zadania. Nie miała najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Severus swoim zwyczajem będzie się wtrącał we wszystko. Z ciałem czy bez ciała, był tak samo ślizgoński jak zawsze, nie mniej irytujący i równie niespodziewanie pojawiał się tam, gdzie nikt go nie chciał... Tak jak teraz.  
Mało który duch potrafił swoim pojawieniem się wywrzeć wrażenie na starej wicedyrektorce Hogwartu tak jak Severus Snape. Może dlatego, że żaden inny duch wcześniej nie zaskoczył jej w wannie.

– Severusie! Jak śmiesz? – Minerwa zakryła się pianą przed Severusem, unoszącym się tuż nad krawędzią wanny. Duch machnął ręką.

– Daj spokój, i tak wiem, że używasz kremu odmładzającego. Mojej roboty, zresztą.

Czarownica potrząsnęła głową poirytowana.

– To, że jesteś duchem, nie uprawnia cię jeszcze do pojawiania się wszędzie, gdzie masz ochotę. To niewybaczalne!

– Doprawdy? – wycedził. – Tak jak to, żeby urządzać mi pogrzeb nie informując mnie o tym. Zamierzałaś mi powiedzieć, czy też chciałaś zataić przede mną tak doniosłe wydarzenie?

– Na Merlina, Severusie. Ty nie żyjesz. Miałam ci wysłać zaproszenie? Normalni zmarli nie wysłuchują epitafiów na swoim własnym pogrzebie. _A przynajmniej ich nie komentują_ – dodała w myśli.

– Nie jestem AŻ TAK nieżywy, żeby mnie to wcale nie obchodziło – żachnął się Snape, po czym dotarło do niego, co powiedziała. – Układasz dla mnie epitafium?

– Żartowałam.

– Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie będzie żadnej mowy? – zapytał z urazą.

Minerwa zaczynała być zła. W łazience zrobiło się zimno, a woda już prawie całkiem wystygła. Najchętniej wyszłaby z wanny, ale przecież nie w obecności Severusa, w jakiejkolwiek by nie był postaci. Na dodatek duch zdawał się świetnie bawić jej skrępowaniem.

– Masz jakieś specjalne życzenia? Może chcesz wybrać sobie trumnę? Buk? Mahoń? – spytała zniecierpliwiona.

– Drzewo żelazne poproszę. Najlepiej czarne – mruknął, wyczuwszy w jej głosie uszczypliwość. Istniało parę gatunków drzew twardych jak kamień, przy tym eleganckich. I ciężkich jak cholera. W sam raz dla kogoś, kto chciał, by go na długo zapamiętano. W każdym razie grabarze zapamiętaliby na pewno.

– Zamierzasz więc... uczestniczyć w swoim pogrzebie?

– Dlaczego nie? Skoro nadarza się okazja... drugiej pewnie nie będzie – rzucił Severus z niewinną miną, chcąc podrażnić się z Minerwą.

– Dobrze, porozmawiam z Kingsleyem Shacklebottem.

– Nie wiedziałem, że potrzeba zgody ministra, żeby wziąć udział we własnym pogrzebie – zadrwił.

– Potrzebujesz jej, by opuścić Hogwart.

– A nie mogę? – podniósł brew, zaskoczony. Prawdę mówiąc, nawet nie próbował. Nie było zbyt wielu miejsc, które chciałby odwiedzić po śmierci. I raczej nie planował pozagrobowej turystyki.

– Departament Duchów tymczasowo – McGonagall podkreśliła ostatnie słowo – ograniczył zasięg twojego poruszania się do rejonu Hogwartu. I Wrzeszczącej Chaty, jako miejsca śmierci – dodała, jakby to miejsce stanowiło jakąś wyjątkową atrakcję i w pełni rekompensowało mu ograniczoną wolność.

Severus przybrał drwiący wyraz twarzy.

– Ach tak.

– Musisz zrozumieć, Severusie. Gdyby Dumbledore zostawił chociaż jakieś pismo, które by cię zrehabilitowało...

_A więc nie zostawił _– stwierdził gorzko w myśli. Wprawdzie sam prosił Dumbledore'a, by nikomu nie mówił o roli, jaką w całej tej historii odegrał on sam, ale nie obraziłby się, gdyby akurat w tej sytuacji objawił się genialny zmysł przewidywania Albusa. Albo skleroza. W jego wieku byłoby to całkiem zrozumiałe.

– Kingsley powołał na świadka Harry'ego, ale sam wiesz, że to potrwa. Dochodzenie...

Severus odrzucił głowę do tyłu. Potter? Nawet po śmierci jego los ma spoczywać w rękach tego nadętego, zarozumiałego...

– W zasadzie nie potrzebuję – burknął, starając się ukryć rozczarowanie, po czym zaczął blednąć, poczynając od krawędzi, a na nosie skończywszy i zniknął.

Minerwa sięgnęła po różdżkę, na wpół wychyliwszy się z wanny, kiedy Severus zjawił się ponownie w tym samym miejscu.

– Może jednak...

– Severusie Snapie! – ryknęła Minerwa opadając z pluskiem w wodę.

– Co znowu?

– Idź już sobie! Bo jak nie, to sama poproszę Kinga, żeby nałożył na ciebie areszt domowy. I wolałabym, żebyś wychodził, nie znikał.

– Też bym wolał – odparł obrażonym tonem Severus i demonstracyjnie przeniknął przez drzwi łazienki.

Cała ta sytuacja zirytowała go. Zdążył już trochę przywyknąć do swojej śmierci, ale kwestia pogrzebu jakoś mu umknęła w zamieszaniu. Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że będzie się tym przejmował. Może dlatego, że nie sądził, że do niego dożyje. Ale skoro już tu jest, byłoby miło... W końcu śmierci się na ogół nie wybiera. _Chyba że jest się Dumbledore'em i ma się osobistego śmierciożercę do tego celu_, dodał cierpko w myśli. Pogrzeb to co innego. Co prawda, nie spodziewał się tłumów. W zasadzie nie spodziewał się nikogo. Kto mógłby chcieć go pożegnać? Powinien cieszyć się, że w ogóle będzie miał pogrzeb. Równie dobrze mogliby go transmutować w kość i zakopać pod Wrzeszczącą Chatą. A jednak coś, jakaś głęboko ukryta próżna i całkiem żywa część jego natury najwyraźniej chciała, by go doceniono i pożegnano w odpowiedni sposób. _Przynajmniej pożegnano _– pomyślał, ale zaraz potem otrząsnął się ogarniającego go przygnębienia.

- Tylko ludzie słabi nurzają się w przeszłości... – powtórzył z przekąsem swoją mantrę i postanowił zająć się czymś innym.

Chcąc nie chcąc, choć bardziej nie chcąc, był duchem. Musiał nauczyć się, jak to wykorzystać. Nie żeby miał zamiar nim pozostać. Po prostu doskonalenie się było dlań czymś tak naturalnym, jak latanie na miotle dla Pottera. Nie chodziło o ćwiczenia z emisji głosu i inne głupoty. Nie zamierzał pracować w branży turystycznej i straszyć hałaśliwych Amerykanów, odwiedzających brytyjskie zamki. Musiał odnaleźć w sobie moc. W końcu wszystkie znane mu duchy potrafiły zamanifestować jakoś swoją osobowość, nawet taka Jęcząca Marta chlustała wodą na prawo i lewo. On nie może być gorszy. Zdecydował się zacząć od ognia. Woda wydawała mu się zbyt prymitywna. Poza tym, choć nie miał nic przeciwko mrokowi, to siedzenie samemu w lochach w egipskich ciemnościach było idiotyczne, nawet dla ducha. Skupił się na szczapach drewna w kominku. Posunął się w wizualizacji tak daleko, że prawie słyszał bulgotanie wrzątku w czajniku, wiszącym nad paleniskiem, lecz mimo to nie udało mu się wykrzesać nawet iskry.

– No pięknie – burknął gniewnie. – Już zawsze będę mrocznym sukinsynem, który nie potrafi wyprodukować ani krzty światła.

Był jednak zbyt zdesperowany, żeby poprzestać na jednej próbie.

– Skoncentruj się, Sev – mruknął do siebie i wytężył wszystkie ponadnaturalne siły. Na czoło wystąpiła mu przezroczystosina żyłka, a perłowa powłoka lekko zadrgała. W mrocznym lochu rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Zielonkawa breja wypłynęła spomiędzy odłamków słoja, stojącego na regale obok drzwi i spadła na podłogę gabinetu z cichym pacnięciem.

– Dobre i to, na początek – burknął. Niezupełnie o taki efekt mu chodziło, ale od czegoś trzeba zacząć.

Rankiem Minerwa McGonagall szybkim krokiem przeszła przez mroczne korytarze podziemi i zatrzymała się przed dębowymi drzwiami. Podniosła rękę, jakby chciała zapukać, ale rozmyśliła się i po prostu weszła do środka. Severus unosił się lekko nad fotelem.

– Tak myślałam, że cię tu znajdę.

– Wystarczyło, że umarłem, a już każdy uważa, że może sobie tu tak wchodzić i wychodzić – wytknął z urazą duch, zmieniając pozycję na bardziej wertykalną. – Za grosz prywatności nawet po śmierci.

Minerwa obrzuciła spojrzeniem kwaterę. Rozbity słój z wyciekającą zawartością wzbudził jej podejrzenia, ale widząc minę Severusa, wolała o to nie pytać.

– Harry chciał z tobą porozmawiać przed odjazdem.

– Skończyłem wszystkie swoje sprawy z panem Potterem. Konieczność oglądania go nawet po śmierci to chyba zbyt surowa kara za moje grzechy.

Dożywocie uważam za wystarczające – odparł z kamienną twarzą.

– Bardzo mu na tym zależało.

– Co ty powiesz – odparł drwiąco Snape. – Kto by pomyślał, że Potterowi zależy na czymś więcej niż on sam. I może jego miotła.

– Och, skończ z tą dziecinadą. Myślałam, że po tym, co obaj przeżyliście...

– Kto przeżył, ten przeżył – zauważył Severus.

McGonagall wzniosła oczy do góry, jakby spodziewając się stamtąd pomocy, ale zobaczyła tylko pająka, przędącego z zapałem swoją sieć.

– Mam mu powiedzieć, że nie chcesz z nim rozmawiać?

– Oczywiście, że nie chcę z nim rozmawiać – prychnął Severus. – A teraz wybacz, ale mam własne problemy.

Minerwa zacisnęła usta. Znał ją wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, że jest na niego wściekła i śmiertelnie obrażona. Widać jednak uznała kłótnię z duchem za bezsensowną, bo wzięła skraj szaty w dłonie i bez słowa ruszyła do drzwi.

– Mogłabyś przed wyjściem...? – urwał.

– Co takiego? – zapytała chłodno nie odwracając się.

– Rozpalić ogień w kominku.

Zaskoczył ją.

– Myślałam, że nie czujesz...

– Jasne, że nie – żachnął się. – Przecież jestem martwy. Choć dla niektórych to pewnie żadna różnica. To raczej kwestia przyzwyczajenia, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli – wyjaśnił, siląc się na obojętność.

McGonagall wyjęła różdżkę z kieszeni i machnęła nią w kierunku kominka. Ogień zaskwierczał między wilgotnymi polanami drewna. Minerwa spojrzała w stronę Severusa. Blask płomieni nadawał jego poświacie ciepły, łososiowy odcień.

– Próbowałeś... znaleźć jakiś sposób?

– Wciąż nad tym pracuję – odparł zwięźle. – Ale nie tracę ducha, jak widzisz – uśmiechnął się ponuro. – _Niestety _– dodał w myśli.

– A to? – pokazała ręką rozbity słój.

– A, takie tam... Zabijałem czas. Trudno się powstrzymać, jak się jest wykwalifikowanym mordercą – wykrzywił wargi w czymś na kształt uśmiechu.

– Mam ostatnio sporo wolnego czasu. Może poświęcę go na naukę języków – zamyślił się. – Zawsze chciałem nauczyć się takiej wężomowy, na przykład...

– Muszę iść – przerwała mu. – Ja, dla odmiany, mam dużo obowiązków.


	5. Rozdział IV

Severus poczuł, że musi wyjść na zewnątrz, choćby na chwilę. Rozmowa z Minerwą wytrąciła go z równowagi. Na ogół wolał myśleć o sobie jako o żywym inaczej. McGonagall przypomniała mu, że jest po prostu martwy. Poza tym musiał sprawdzić granice swojego terytorium.  
W świetle dziennym przypominał bardziej mgiełkę unoszącą się nad torfowiskiem albo dym z niedawno wygasłego ogniska. Pokonując złośliwe podmuchy północnego wiatru, Severus dotarł do Zakazanego Lasu. A raczej do jego skraju. Dalej nie mógł. Czuł, jakby coś niewidzialnego trzymało go za szatę, nie pozwalając przekroczyć linii lasu.

– Świetnie, jestem więźniem – mruknął. _A mówią, że śmierć wyzwala _– dodał w myślach z nutką złośliwości. Jakoś nie czuł się bardziej wolny, co najwyżej od magii i nielicznych cielesnych przyjemności. Ale cóż, mając taki życiorys, nie powinien się dziwić.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go skrzypnięcie. Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy dotarł do bijącej wierzby, pilnującej przejścia do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tam wchodzić, najchętniej odwróciłby się i poszedł, zostawiając to miejsce daleko za sobą. Pewnie tak by postąpił, gdyby był żywy. Ale nie był. Nie zatrzymywany wpłynął do tunelu i od razu tego pożałował. Co za licho mnie podkusiło, przeklinał w duchu tę decyzję, posuwając się w głąb mrocznego korytarza. Było w tym miejscu coś niepokojącego. Severusowi zdawało się, że słyszy szepty za ścianą. Prawie czuł wibracje czyjegoś strachu i bólu. I to nie były jego odczucia.

– Albo zaczynam świrować, albo ktoś tu zaczął straszyć beze mnie – mruknął. – Jeszcze tylko wrzasków Lupina tu brakuje.

Ledwie to powiedział, gdzieś niedaleko rozległo się przeraźliwe wycie. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał w demonicznym zawodzeniu miauczenie kota. Zwierzę darło się, jakby je ktoś obdzierał ze skóry, a puste wnętrze chaty jeszcze potęgowało upiorne wrażenie.

– Co jest, na gacie Merlina, marzec dawno się skończył. – Severus skrzywił się i podfrunął bliżej źródła dźwięków, które teraz zdawały się cichnąć.

Przy oknie dwóch chłopców w wieku lat około dziesięciu, jak ocenił fachowym okiem pedagoga Severus, klęczało nad czymś małym i burym. Obok leżał stalowy drut.

– On ma już chyba dość – zauważył jeden z chłopców, nie dostrzegając stojącego tuż za nim ducha.

Severus poczuł, jak wzbiera w nim złość. Może dlatego, że tych ofiar było odrobinę za dużo, nawet jak dla byłego śmierciożercy. A może dlatego, że ten widok przypomniał mu innego chłopca, z fascynacją badacza wpatrującego się w pozbawiony odnóży, ale wciąż żywy odwłok pająka. Czas zatoczył pętlę i najwyraźniej szukał szyi do jej zaciśnięcia.

– Czy wasze matki nie mówiły wam, że źle się bawicie? – wycedził zimno zza ich pleców.

Twarze chłopców śmiało mogły konkurować bielą ze świątecznym obrusem.

– Spadamy! – wrzasnął wreszcie jeden z oprawców, kiedy odzyskał mowę, po czym, potykając się o własne nogi, rzucił się do ucieczki.

– Mó... mówiłem ci, że ten dom jest nawiedzony – wyjąkał drugi. – A ty mi nie wierzyłeś...

Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że żaden z nich nie pojawi się więcej w tej okolicy.  
Spojrzał na leżącego zwierzaka i zaklął. Wiedział, że było za późno. Jeszcze jedna bezsensowna śmierć. Jeszcze jedna, której nie zdołał zapobiec. To oczywiście też była wina Albusa, to, że przejmował się głupim martwym zwierzakiem.  
Promień światła z okna przesunął się po burym futerku i błysnął w szklistym oku kota. Czarodziej nachylił się nad nieruchomym kociakiem. Chyba nikt poza nim nie zwróciłby uwagi na malutką świetlistą kuleczkę, która wydostała się z na wpół otwartej mordki, a potem znikła w powietrzu jak bańka mydlana.

Chwilę potem coś miękkiego otarło się o jego szatę. W każdym razie tak można to było opisać. Miał pewne problemy ze sprecyzowaniem tego doznania, bo od dłuższego czasu nie posługiwał się zmysłem dotyku. Nie licząc ciosu w ucho Irytka. Spojrzał w dół zdziwiony. Jego szaty dotykał ogonem kot. A mówiąc ściślej, koci duch.

– Zjeżdżaj! – mruknął, odpychając zwierzaka nogą. Kot zrobił kółeczko i otarł się, tym razem głową.

– No, już! Nie jestem kocią niańką. Nawet nie lubię kotów – warknął Severus. To poniekąd była prawda. Zawsze traktował koty z dużą rezerwą. Instynktownie czuł, że są wyrachowane, podstępne, cwane, wredne i był pewien, że coś knują za jego plecami. Pod tym względem przypominały jego samego, a Severus nie tolerował konkurencji na własnym terenie. Kot zatoczył ósemkę między jego nogami. Snape miał dość. Schylił się i podniósł zwierzaka za kark. Ten miauknął z pretensją, wierzgając w powietrzu łapkami i spojrzał na niego swoimi wielkimi, rozbrajającymi oczyma. Severus był gotów się założyć, że za życia były zielone.

– Idź sobie. Wiesz dokąd. Póki jeszcze możesz – usłyszał swój głos, dziwnie nieswój. Postawił kotka tuż nad ziemią, lekko popychając go w zadek.

Duszek stał chwilę zdezorientowany, więc Severus odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę zamku, nie oglądając się za siebie.

– Głupi zwierzak – mruknął, zły bardziej na siebie niż na kota.

Brama Hogwartu była zamknięta, ale w obecnej postaci nie takie przeszkody Snape był w stanie pokonać. Przeniknął przez grube dębowe bale i odetchnął z ulgą, znalazłszy się w środku. Prawie Bezgłowy Nick, prowadzący w holu rozmowę z Szarą Damą, urwał i przyjrzał mu się z zaciekawieniem. Severus mruknął coś, co od biedy można było uznać za pozdrowienie.

– Udał się spacer? – zagadnął go Sir Nicholas.

– Niespecjalnie – odburknął Severus. Nie miał ochoty na konwersację.

– Pierwsze chwile zawsze są trudne – pokiwała głową ze zrozumieniem Szara Dama. – To normalne, że doskwiera panu samotność.

– Co takiego? Mnie nic nie doskwiera – warknął Snape. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się samotny. Co najwyżej nie do końca sobą.

– Chyba jednak tak, skoro zdecydował się pan przygarnąć zwierzątko – wskazała na jego nogi.

– Nic nie... – Severus urwał i podążył wzrokiem w kierunku wskazanym przez ducha. Koło jego szaty unosił się tuż nad ziemią przezroczysty kot, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony.

– To jest... musiało się przyplątać po drodze. Zaraz się tym odpowiednio zajmę – w głosie Severusa zabrzmiała groźba. Nie znosił, kiedy ktoś, lub w tym przypadku coś, stawiało go w niezręcznej sytuacji.

– Ależ nie musi się pan tłumaczyć, doskonale rozumiemy. Musimy lecieć, Nicholasie. Mam nadzieję, że zobaczymy się o północy w Wielkiej Sali?

– Przyjęcie powitalne – wyjaśnił Sir Nicholas.

– Koniecznie z kotkiem. Jest taki słodki. – Szara Dama podrapała zwierzaka pod bródką i oboje majestatycznie odpłynęli.

Severus, mrucząc pod nosem, wziął kota pod pachę i powoli się rozpłynął, nie chcąc, by ktoś zauważył go z tym czymś po drodze do jego komnat.

~o~

Myliłby się ten, kto by sądził, że Severus Snape istotnie zamierza przygarnąć zwierzątko. Do zwierząt Mistrz Eliksirów miał bardzo praktyczne, wręcz zawodowe podejście. Żaden zwierzak nigdy nie przekroczył progu jego gabinetu, chyba że jako składnik eliksiru i Snape nie zamierzał tego zmieniać.  
Znalazłszy się w lochach, wyciągnął zza pazuchy kota, odrywając go brutalnie od swojej szaty, do której kot przywarł całym kompletem pazurów, i bezceremonialnie zrzucił na podłogę. Zwierzak zawisł czterema łapami tuż nad kamienną posadzką i spojrzał na Snape'a z widocznym wyrzutem, miauknąwszy przy tym znacząco. Severus uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Znaczące miauknięcie to było o wiele za mało, żeby zmiękczyć jego serce.

— Ustalmy coś — wycedził. — Nie wiem, dlaczego przyczepiłeś się akurat do mnie i uparłeś się, żeby mnie skompromitować, ale sobie tego nie życzę. To znaczy, że masz trzymać się ode mnie z daleka. A przede wszystkim, ani się waż przekroczyć tego progu — pokazał na drzwi swojej kwatery – jeśli nie chcesz wylądować w słoju.

To powiedziawszy, przeniknął do swojej zacisznej, a przede wszystkim wolnej od jakichkolwiek futrzaków komnaty. Westchnął ciężko. Podejrzewał, że w jego przypadku nawet życie po śmierci nie będzie łatwe. Nigdy jednak nie przypuszczał, że aż tyle wysiłku będzie go kosztowało utrzymanie pieczołowicie wypracowywanej przez lata reputacji.

Snując się po pokoju, pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach. Jego sytuacja z czasem wcale nie stawała się prostsza. Miał ponadto przeczucie, że im dłużej pozostaje w tej postaci, tym trudniej będzie mu ją porzucić. Należało bezwzględnie ustalić fakty i opracować jakąś strategię, wszak – cokolwiek mu insynuował Dumbledore - był Ślizgonem. Co prawda martwym, ale zawsze. Fakty zaś były oczywiste - był duchem. Co więcej - duchem uwięzionym. W perspektywie miał wieczną tułaczkę po lochach w charakterze potępieńca, na dodatek w towarzystwie rujnującego mu reputację kota, niczym półprzezroczysta wersja Filcha. Prawdopodobnie nadadzą mu jakąś idiotyczną ksywę, jak Zgryźliwy Sev, bo po latach błąkania się w tej postaci z pewnością stanie się cyniczny i złośliwy. Będzie musiał oglądać, jak dawna kadra odchodzi, a przychodzą nowi, młodzi. Nowi uczniowie, nowe pokolenia, kto wie, może niebawem ujrzy tu dzieci Pottera, wnuki Pottera, prawnuki Pottera... Wzdrygnął się ze zgrozą.  
Bezwzględnie należało coś zrobić. Potrzebny mu był plan. Ten jednak wcale nie chciał nadejść. Za to do jego uszu doszły podejrzane hałasy za drzwiami.

Kot, pozostawiony sam sobie, przemierzył wzdłuż całe lochy. Następnie to samo zrobił wszerz. Niestety nie znalazł niczego, co by zaspokoiło choćby po części jego naturalną ciekawość. Myszy i inne gryzonie, jeśli tu kiedyś były, dawno opuściły te rejony Hogwartu, pozostawiając po sobie jedynie wysuszone odchody i rozsypujące się szkieleciki. Niechętnie popatrzył na zwisające pod sufitem tu i ówdzie nietoperze. Po konsumpcji wściekłego, jak się okazało, nietoperza w jednym z poprzednich żywotów, które zakończył jako koci wrak ze ślinotokiem i konwulsjami, nie pałał do nich uczuciem. Wodowstręt minął mu dopiero w połowie następnego życia.  
Owszem, ten dwunóg... On był całkiem ciekawy. W każdym razie wyczuwał w nim pewien potencjał. Był wprawdzie trochę gburowaty i nieokrzesany, ale można to było zrzucić na karb nieodpowiedniego trybu życia. Wilgoć, życie w stresie, nieodpowiednie towarzystwo, negatywne emocje... ten człowiek zdawał się być chodzącym rezerwuarem złej karmy. Tak, kot wiedział sporo o karmach. Zwłaszcza o tych z niekoniecznie najwyższej półki.  
Niewątpliwie coś między nimi zaiskrzyło, co czuł po delikatnym prądzie w ogonie. Nie bardzo wprawdzie zrozumiał, o co chodziło z tym słojem, ale nie brzmiało to specjalnie groźnie. Postanowił sprawdzić to później.

Jego czuły słuch wychwycił jakiś szmer. Instynkt łowcy podpowiedział mu, że coś leci w jego stronę, prawie bezgłośny trzepot skrzydeł wyraźnie się zbliżał. Kot rozpłynął się w mroku. Mały, półprzezroczysty duch sówki sunął wprost na niego, nie dostrzegając złowieszczego mglistego kształtu przyczajonego za załomem ściany. Kot po kilku naprowadzających ruchach zadem bezszelestnie skoczył na ptaka. Zaskoczona sówka rozdarła się w rozpaczliwym krzyku, wypuściwszy trzymany w łapkach rulonik, po czym znieruchomiała w paszczy bestii, nie tyle martwa, bo to już dawno miała za sobą, co zemdlona. Kot lekceważącym spojrzeniem obrzucił półprzezroczysty zwitek papieru i z dumą wpłynął do kwatery Snape'a. Co jak co, ale mały puszysty drobiazg na dywaniku zawsze wpływa pozytywnie na relacje kocio-ludzkie.  
Severus zdębiał. Z paszczy kota zwisał bezwładnie duch sowy.

— Czy ty ją... to możliwe? — Severus zaciekawiony wyjrzał ostrożnie na korytarz. Żadnych zwłok jednak nie było, dostrzegł za to porzucony pergamin i rozwinął. Na transparentnym świstku widniał blady nagłówek:

_Ministerstwo Magii, Departament Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, Wydział Duchów_

A więc tak to działa. Severus nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad sposobem, w jaki duchy załatwiają korespondencję między sobą. Szybkim spojrzeniem obrzucił treść krótkiego listu.

_(...) Wydział Duchów odrzucił Pańską prośbę o możliwość opuszczenia terenu Hogwartu i Wrzeszczącej Chaty w celu uczestnictwa w swoim pogrzebie z uwagi na niewyjaśnione okoliczności Pańskiego udziału w zabójstwie Albusa Dumbledore'a oraz ataku na Hogwart. Do czasu wyjaśnienia tej sprawy jest Pan zobowiązany do pozostania na terenie Hogwartu. Po zakończeniu dochodzenia zostanie Pan niezwłocznie powiadomiony o jego wyniku.  
Z poważaniem..._

Severus zmiął kartkę i wrzucił do kominka. List zmienił się w niewielki obłoczek i zniknął.  
Snape był rozgoryczony. Nie spodziewał się, że odmówią mu czegoś, o co nawet nie miał zamiaru prosić. Przez całe życie obiecywał sobie, że nie dopuści, by ktoś go poniżył, a mimo to wciąż go to spotykało.  
Popatrzył z odrazą w lustro wiszące nad kominkiem, ale zobaczył w nim tylko przeciwległą ścianę. I podejrzane poruszenie na półce z jego ingrediencjami.

Są koty, które w nowym domu nie dadzą się wyciągnąć spod łóżka przez dwa tygodnie, zanim nie rozpracują nowego lokum teoretycznie i nie obliczą w pamięci, ile nanosekund zajmie im przemknięcie do miski i z powrotem tak, aby właściciel nie zauważył, że kot się w ogóle poruszył. Ten z całą pewnością do takich nie należał. Zostawiwszy duchowe szczątki sowy do dyspozycji gospodarza, ruszył na zwiedzanie prywatnych posiadłości obdarowanego. Niewątpliwie było to najbardziej intrygujące wnętrze z dotychczas przez niego poznanych. W zasadzie jedynym określeniem, jakie nie pasowało do tego wnętrza, było "przytulne". Severus przyglądał mu się podejrzliwie, ale po chwili zastanowienia uspokoił się. Bo też jakie szkody mógł wyrządzić taki niematerialny kot?

Zwierzak miękko lawirował między słojami i butelkami. Miał w tym doświadczenie. Niejedną piwnicę w ciągu swoich dziewięciu żyć splądrował, choć jeszcze nigdy zawartość słoików nie łypała na niego ze środka. Wprawiało go to w lekkie zakłopotanie. Rzeczywiście, mikstury Snape'a miały to do siebie, że zdawały się być żywe. Niektóre prawdopodobnie nawet były.

Znęcony silną wonią, wyczuwalną nawet dla ducha, a przywodzącą na myśl targ rybny, sklep mięsny i śmietnik jednocześnie, kot wsunął ostrożnie łepek do wnętrza słoja, chcąc sprawdzić, w tej sytuacji czysto hipotetycznie oczywiście, czy jego zawartość jest jadalna. Niestety, wyglądało na to, że to samo postanowiła wspomniana zawartość. Ciecz zrobiła się mętna i zabulgotała, a kot wyprysnął ze środka przez korek ze zjeżonym ogonem i dopadł Severusa, wczepiając się pazurkami w jego nogawkę. Czarodziej ryknął. Nie żeby odczuł boleśnie ukłucia pazurów, natomiast widok dziur w i tak tandetnie wyglądającej szacie doprowadził go do szału. Już i tak wszystko było przez niego widać, jeszcze tylko brakowało, żeby był dziurawy jak sito. Nie wspominając o tonach kociej ektoplazmatycznej sierści.

Snape próbował strzepnąć zwierzę zdecydowanym ruchem, ale kot trzymał się mocno, a nawet wspiął się wyżej. Chwycił go więc za kark i mimo protestów oderwał od siebie. Guzik od jego szaty potoczył się po podłodze i zniknął pod szafą, a zaraz za nim dał nura pod mebel kot. Severus poczuł się niekompletny. Poirytowany skierował się w stronę szczelnie zapełnionych woluminami półek z książkami. Wgłębianie się w pogmatwane formuły i receptury zawsze koiło jego nerwy i pomagało zdyscyplinować umysł. Z ulgą zanurzył nos w pierwszym tomie "Zaawansowanych trucizn i antidotów", usiłując nie zwracać uwagi na zwierzaka.

Znudziwszy się guzikiem, kot jął penetrować dalsze zakamarki komnaty Mistrza Eliksirów z ciekawością, porównywalną jedynie ze wścibstwem Pottera. Zniechęcony agresywnością severusowych ingrediencji porzucił półki z naczyniami i znalazłszy coś na kształt pudła z masą dziwnych pstryczków i pokręteł, wślizgnął się przez owalny otwór do wnętrza.

Nowy, przerażający dźwięk zjeżył włosy na głowie Snape'a, analizującego właśnie skład antidotum na depresję po urazach czarnomagicznych. Skądś, Severus nie miał pojęcia skąd, rozlegało się donośne miauczenie. Narastało i słabło, dudniło i jęczało, jakby wzmacniane przez jakąś tubę. Z niepokojem spojrzał na półkę, gdzie znajdował się jego bezcenny zestaw do destylacji. Na szczęście plątanina rurek i kolb wyglądała na nietkniętą. Severus usiłował zignorować dźwięki. Niestety miauczenia kota na dłuższą metę nie da się ignorować. To ten rodzaj dźwięku, który – podobnie jak płacz niemowlęcia – pobudza chęć mordu i instynkt opiekuńczy jednocześnie, doprowadzając do charakterystycznego dla posiadaczy kota (i małych dzieci) rozdarcia emocjonalnego.

— Przecież to niemożliwe, żeby duch się zaklinował — mruknął do siebie Snape, a w przestrzeń warknął

— Zamknij się, ty wstrętny draniu i wyłaź stamtąd! _Gdziekolwiek to jest_ — dodał w myśli.

Kot umilkł na chwilę, po czym zaczął miauczeć ze zdwojoną siłą. Być może opacznie zrozumiał polecenie swojego gospodarza. Choć niewykluczone, że wręcz przeciwnie. Severus zazgrzytał zębami. Futrzak najwyraźniej postanowił grać mu na nerwach, ale najwidoczniej nie wiedział, z kim ma do czynienia. Czujnie nadstawił ucho, chcąc zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. W tym samym jednak momencie źródło dźwięku zlokalizowało się samo. Tajemnicze urządzenie, ze zwierzakiem w środku, wydało z siebie dziwny wizg i błysnęło światłem. Kiedy nieco zdezorientowany i na wpół oślepiony kot wyszedł, nie był już przezroczyście biały. Ani nawet szary. Przypominał teraz półprzezroczysty obłoczek sadzy.

Severus uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. Jego wynalazek nienanoszalnych obiektów latających, działający na zasadzie wytwarzania plazmy absorbującej fale magoradarów... Coś na kształt magicznej wersji mugolskiego niewykrywalnego bombowca, fucha dla Czarnego Pana, nad którą dłubał kiedyś w wolnych chwilach. Niewykrywalne miotły – to było coś, nie to, co prymitywne i zawodne peleryny niewidki, dobre dla magików. Urządzenie wymagało jeszcze trochę pracy, przede wszystkim plazmowa osłona działała niestabilnie i zbyt krótko... Nagła myśl błysnęła w głowie Severusa. Jasne! Pole elektromagiczne. To ono utrzymywało jego ektoplazmę w tej pułapce. Pola wyłączyć nie mógł, ale gdyby tak za pomocą urządzenia zmienił gęstość swojej ektoplazmy, wówczas może mógłby zmienić absorpcję fali elektromagicznej i przeniknąć... Nie znał wprawdzie częstotliwości pola tworzącego barierę, ale co szkodziło spróbować.

~o~

Na błoniach Hagrid, karmiący właśnie stadko sklątek, przetarł oczy. Dwie ciemne, nieco rozmazane plamy, mała i duża, podążały w kierunku lasu. Mała posuwała się susami, duża pełzła z pewnym dostojeństwem. Na skraju zarośli zatrzymały się na chwilę, po czym obie znikły między drzewami.


	6. Rozdział V

Minerwa McGonagall, ubrana w swój podróżny zielony płaszcz w kratę i taki sam kapelusz, stała między rzędami kamiennych nagrobków. Na deskach nad świeżo wykopanym prostokątnym dołem leżała prosta sosnowa trumna. Surowa, bez zbędnych zdobień i niewiele mówiąca, dokładnie taka, jaki był jej właściciel. Cmentarz był pusty, nie licząc niej i czterech grabarzy. No i czającego się za drzewami aurora.  
W oddali, za murem, dym unoszący się z kominów wskazywał, że toczy się tam zwykłe życie. Po tej stronie rzeki, w cieniu majaczącego w górze komina zrujnowanego młyna, życie najwyraźniej zamarło razem z jej mieszkańcami.  
Nie trwało to długo. Mężczyźni opuścili trumnę, nie cackając się z nią zbytnio, po czym chwycili za łopaty. Obok krzyża z tabliczką z wypłowiałymi nazwiskami stanął drugi. _Severus Snape, 1960-1998._ Odeszli, rozmawiając głośno, nieskrępowani wcale obecnością kobiety.  
Auror podszedł do czarownicy i skinął jej głową.

— Witam, pani profesor. Obyło się bez kłopotów, jak widzę.

— Kłopotów? Czego się spodziewaliście? Pochodu wdów w żałobie? Tłumu wiwatujących uczniów? — w głosie McGonagall dało się słyszeć irytację.

— Wdów? Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo — w jego oczach na chwilę zabłysł niepokój, że coś przeoczył. — Ale jego dawni kumple, wie pani... Teraz, kiedy poznikały ich tatuaże, trudniej ich namierzyć.

— Kumple? Ci, których zdradził siedemnaście lat temu?

— Zdradził, nie zdradził. Kto tam wie, jak było naprawdę. Zresztą, jak to mówią, śmierciożercą się nie przestaje być ot, tak, bo się komuś przestaje to podobać.

— Najwidoczniej jednak można. Severus Snape jest tego żywym przykładem. No, może nie tak żywym — zreflektowała się po chwili. — Wydawało mi się w każdym razie, że wy, aurorzy, opieracie się na faktach, a nie na tym, co mówią.

— Oczywiście. Tyle, że fakty można różnie interpretować.

— Naginając interpretację do bieżących potrzeb?

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się krótko i nerwowo.

— Radzę uważać, pani profesor. Wojna się jeszcze nie skończyła. I jeszcze pewnie długo się nie skończy.

Auror wsunął głowę w kołnierz płaszcza i odszedł, teleportując się z trzaskiem za którymś z grobowców. Minerwa odprowadziła go wzrokiem, po czym schyliła się i podniosła z ziemi patyk. Dyskretnym ruchem różdżki transmutowała go w kwiat lilii i położyła na świeżo usypanym grobie. Drgnęła, wyraźnie czując na sobie czyjś wzrok. Wyprostowała się i rozejrzała. Na sąsiednim pomniku siedział kot. A właściwie grafitowo-czarny półprzezroczysty koci duch, zajmujący się aktualnie intensywną toaletą w okolicach uważanych – przynajmniej przez koty - za intymne. Minerwa stała przez chwilę zdezorientowana, nie dopuszczając do siebie myśli, która w niej zakiełkowała.

— Severus? To ty?

Za sobą usłyszała ciche parsknięcie. Obejrzała się. Za murem cmentarza człapał koń, ciągnąc wóz po pustej brukowanej uliczce.

Kot przerwał toaletę i spojrzał uważniej na czarownicę.

— Ale jak...? Wiedziałabym przecież, gdybyś był...

Czekała na jakieś wyjaśnienie ze strony tajemniczego przybysza, ale na próżno. W końcu odeszła. Zaczął siąpić deszcz. Kot przeniósł się pod rosnącą nad grobem Severusa młodą jodłę. Żywy czy martwy, nie znosił mokrego futerka. Severus powoli zmaterializował się obok i z nieprzeniknionym wyrazem twarzy patrzył na górkę ziemi i leżący na niej biały kwiat. Krople deszczu przelatywały przez niego i spadały na ziemię pod nim z mokrym pacnięciem.

Był już wieczór, kiedy Severus pojawił się na zamkowym dziedzińcu. Był w dość kiepskim humorze. W zasadzie paskudnym. Normalnie znaczyłoby to, że nic, co znajdowało się w zasięgu jego wzroku, nie mogło się czuć bezpieczne. Ale od jakiegoś czasu nic nie było normalne.

Kot natomiast nie miał najwyraźniej problemu ze swoją tożsamością. Nad głową Severusa rozległ się wrzask i posypały się pióra, a zaatakowana sowa uciekła ze skrzekiem upuszczając pakunek z gazetą. Zwierzak, z wyrazem zadowolenia na pyszczku, przyczaił się, wypatrując następnej ofiary, nie bacząc na to, że ptaszyska były przynajmniej dwukrotnie większe od niego i w normalnym życiu nie miałby z nimi najmniejszych szans.  
_Że też ze wszystkich kotów na świecie musiał mi się trafić akurat Gryfon_ — sarknął w duchu Severus.  
Rulon z "Prorokiem Wieczornym" rozwinął się. Snape z wrodzonej ciekawości zerknął na pierwszą stronę, choć przeczucie mówiło mu, że będzie tego żałował. Pierwsze, co mu się rzuciło w oczy, to wielki tytuł - _"Pogrzeb bohaterów"_. I zdjęcie zapłakanych Creeveyów nad mogiłą syna. Severus skrzywił się. Typowe dla pismaków granie na tanich emocjach. Przebiegł wzrokiem artykuł. Znalazł tu sporo znajomych nazwisk. Poza swoim, rzecz jasna. _"Polegli w bitwie zostali odznaczeni pośmiertnie Orderem Merlina Pierwszej Klasy."_ Z irytacją zerknął na sąsiednią rubrykę. _"Nowy dyrektor Hogwartu, profesor Minerwa McGonagall uspokaja, że zrobi wszystko, by uczniowie od września mogli podjąć naukę"_. Obok ze skruszoną miną wywiadu udzielał Lucjusz. _"Pierwsze procesy popleczników Voldemorta. Lucjusz Malfoy przyznał przed sądem, że jego wcześniejsze poparcie dla Lorda Voldemorta było największym błędem w jego życiu. Dodał też, że przez ostatni rok nie brał udziału w żadnej akcji, a nawet, wraz z najbliższą rodziną, znajdował się w stanie niełaski u Voldemorta, o czym było powszechnie wiadomo. "Nie miałem nawet różdżki" – usprawiedliwiał się Lucjusz Malfoy. Sędzia Arseniusz Dagworth przyznał, że zeznania Malfoya, wyjaśniające udział innych zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta w ostatnich czystkach oraz szczera skrucha mogą mieć wpływ na złagodzenie wyroku dla członków powszechnie szanowanej rodziny Malfoyów."_

— Niektórzy wylezą z najgłębszego bagna, nie błocąc sobie nawet butów — mruknął do siebie Severus, po czym ciemny i ponury jak chmura gradowa oddalił się. Nie poszedł jednak do swojej kwatery, a skierował się na siódme piętro. Burknąwszy hasło, niezmienione do tej pory, wpłynął do gabinetu, w którym spędził większość ostatniego roku. Tak jak się spodziewał, zastał tu McGonagall, gawędzącą z Albusem.  
Oboje odwrócili się w jego stronę. Wzrok Minerwy podpowiadał mu, że nie był tu najbardziej oczekiwanym gościem. Czyli wszystko było w normie.  
Dumbledore skinął mu życzliwie głową.

— Wyglądasz na przygnębionego, Severusie. Jak się czujesz?

— Jak zwykle ostatnio - skonany — odparł cierpko.

— Ciężki dzień?

— O, tak — wycedził patrząc na Minerwę.

— Do twarzy ci w tym kolorze — McGonagall zręcznie zmieniła temat. — Jak ci się to udało?

Severus zignorował jej pytanie. Powierzanie sekretu decydującego o jego aktualnym być albo nie być kobiecie, zwłaszcza takiej, która nie wahała się rzucić w niego klątwą, wydało mu się zanadto gryfońskie.

W drzwiach gabinetu pojawił się łepek kota, a zaraz po nim wyłonił się cały zwierzak i nonszalancko przemaszerował przed Minerwą. Ta lekko pobladła.

— Przepraszam, ale muszę się napić herbaty — powiedziała słabo i gestem przywołała filiżankę. Severus przyglądał jej się z zazdrością, zamaskowaną drwiącym uśmieszkiem.

— To... Kto to? — spytała siląc się na obojętność.

Severus zerknął chłodno na zwierzaka.

— Pierwszy raz go widzę — skłamał bez zająknięcia.

— To twój... szpieg?

— Szpieg? Wypraszam sobie. Ja zawsze działam sam — żachnął się Snape. Kot miauknął z wyrzutem.

— A więc to dlatego sowy w Hogwarcie są dziś tak zestresowane i gubią pocztę. Twój kot je prześladuje.

— To nie jest mój kot. Zresztą co taki słodki kotek mógłby zrobić sowom? — W ustach Severusa słowo "słodki" nabierało znaczenia cykuty.

— Skąd go w ogóle wytrzasnąłeś?

Snape wzruszył ramionami.

— W każdym razie to miłe, że go przygarnąłeś.

— Nie przygarnąłem.

— On przygarnął ciebie?

— Bardzo zabawne.

— Jakoś się nazywa?

Severus prychnął. Nadawanie imienia komuś, kto nie reaguje na żadne polecenie, uważał za czynność całkowicie bezsensowną.  
Kot tymczasem chciwie wpatrywał się w obraz Fineasa Nigellusa, a konkretnie w pomponiki przy jego wyjściowej szacie, zwisające z fotela, na którym siedział były dyrektor. Ten wychylił się tak, jak tylko pozwalały mu na to ramy obrazu i usiłował przepędzić futrzastego ducha.

— Zabierzcie to krwiożercze zwierzę. Podrapie mi ramę.

— Ależ Fineasie, on jest chyba zupełnie niegroźny. I całkiem zabawny, nieprawdaż? — Albus Dumbledore uśmiechnął się łagodnie do zwierzaka. Wyjął z kieszeni cytrynowego dropsa i rzucił. Cukierek potoczył się w głąb obrazu, a duch kota zniknął w ścianie. Zdegustowany Severus wywrócił oczami.

— Co cię właściwie sprowadza, Severusie? — spytała Minerwa podejrzliwie.

— Nie mogę odwiedzić starych kolegów? — odparł niewinnie, a jego mglista brew wystrzeliła do góry.

— A tak naprawdę?

— Och nic. Czego mógłbym chcieć? Przecież sama wszystko świetnie potrafisz zorganizować. Nawet pogrzeb śmierciożercy. Zdążyłaś jeszcze udzielić wywiadu... Widziałem dzisiejszą gazetę. Interesująca lektura — powiedział jedwabistym głosem.

— Sama dawałam notkę w twojej sprawie do "Proroka". Nie moja wina, że...

— Notkę? Ciekawe, nie zauważyłem. Ale ze mnie głupiec — demonstracyjnie stuknął się dłonią w czoło. — Powinienem był zajrzeć do "Kroniki kryminalnej". A może do "Działu ogłoszeń"? To było coś w rodzaju _"Czterech mugoli z łopatą zatrudnię"_?

— Zrobiłam wszystko, co do mnie należało!

— I zrobiłaś to świetnie. Prawie się wzruszyłem. Chociaż oczekiwałem czegoś więcej, nie mówię, że obecności takiej znakomitości jak Potter, ale skromnej delegacji z, bądź co bądź, zakładu pracy...

Czarownicy cisnęło się na usta pytanie _"Którego?"_, ale zdołała się powstrzymać.

— ... albo jakiejś krótkiej mowy, choćby: _"Severusa Snape'a już nie ma. Kopnął w kalendarz. Cieszmy się i radujmy, że pozbyliśmy się tego wrednego nietoperza."_

Minerwa zacisnęła usta, które przypominały teraz wąską kreskę.

— To by mi pomogło, naprawdę — kontynuował Severus. — Może wtedy mógłbym odejść w spokoju. Ale lilia? To miała być jakaś aluzja? Ach, oczywiście. Potter nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie wypaplał całemu światu wszystkich szczegółów mojego życia osobistego, które miał zachować tylko dla siebie. Typowe.

Minerwa gwałtownie wstała z dyrektorskiego fotela.

— Na Merlina, Severusie Snapie, czy ty nigdy nie potrafisz zachować się jak człowiek? Jesteś tak zatruty jadem, że nie potrafisz dostrzec zwykłego ludzkiego gestu. Wszędzie widzisz szyderstwo i złośliwość.

— Ciekawe dlaczego?

— Ach, więc to moja, nasza wina? Wyobraź sobie, że nie byłeś jedyną ofiarą tej wojny. A na pewno nie najbardziej niewinną. I nie możesz mieć ludziom za złe, że traktują cię tak jak cię traktują po tym, kim byłeś — zaperzyła się Minerwa. Przez ciemną powłokę Severusa przebiegły iskry.

— Przez ostatnie pół życia byłem dokładnie tym, kim on — grafitowy palec wskazał portret Dumbledore'a — chciał, żebym był.

Dobrze wiedział, że schrzanił swoje życie. Nie potrzebował do tego niczyjego potwierdzenia. Co nie odbierało mu, przynajmniej jego zdaniem, prawa do wyjścia z całej tej sytuacji z twarzą.

— Zawsze twierdziłem, że w każdej sytuacji trzeba próbować znaleźć dobre strony — rozległ się łagodny głos Dumbledore'a z portretu.

— Dobre strony? I gdzie one według ciebie, do cholery, są? — wybuchnął Severus, odwracając się w stronę portretu.

— Nie każdy ma możliwość spojrzenia na siebie od, że tak powiem, drugiej strony.

— Nie interesuje mnie wygląd mojej śledziony — prychnął Snape.

— Możesz zobaczyć, jak widzą cię inni — Albus zignorował kpiący ton młodszego kolegi.

— Doskonale wiem, jak widzą. Nic się pod tym względem nie zmieniło od prawie trzydziestu lat.

— Ale nie pogodziłeś się z tym. Nie zrozumiałeś, że nie masz już na to wpływu. Że zrobiłeś już to, co miałeś do zrobienia i że jesteś wolny.

— Wolny? — roześmiał się szyderczo. — Sugerujesz, że mogę odejść, kiedy chcę?

— Wydaje mi się, że za bardzo się tym przejmujesz, Severusie — odparł spokojnie Dumbledore.

— Dobrze ci mówić. Nie plączesz się po zamku w nędznej burej koszuli nocnej. Nikt nie kwestionuje twojego prawa do bycia tam, gdzie chcesz czy choćby do posiadania tego obrazu. Nie wspominając o tym, że możesz się zdrzemnąć.

Siwobrody czarodziej spojrzał z lekkim współczuciem na Snape'a.

— Myślę, że kiedy będziesz gotowy, by odejść, taka możliwość sama się pojawi.

Severus odwrócił się gwałtownie i wypłynął z gabinetu. Oddałby wszystko, żeby móc teraz trzasnąć drzwiami.

_Za bardzo się przejmujesz, też coś. Jasne, że się przejmuję._ Jak tak spojrzeć, całe życie przejmował się czymś. Najczęściej nie swoimi problemami. Które prędzej czy później oczywiście stawały się jego.  
Albus to wiedział. Łatwo jest wykorzystać kogoś, kto się czymś przejmuje. Ale dość manipulacji. Sam wpakował się w tę kabałę (pomijając Pottera i tego starego wyrachowanego lisa Albusa) i sam się z niej wydostanie. Wiedział jedno - nie mógł liczyć na nikogo. Świat po wojnie dzielił się na złych i dobrych. I całe rzesze tych, którym jest obojętne kim są, byle zostawić ich w spokoju.  
Nie był żadnym z nich.  
I dla wszystkich stanowił kłopot.  
No, może prawie...

— Dyrektorze Snape! — piskliwy głos za uchem wyrwał go z zamyślenia. — Tu pan jest. Wszędzie pana szukamy.

Severus obejrzał się. Przed nim unosił się uśmiechnięty duch Ravenclawu.

— Widzę, że sprawił pan sobie nową kreację. Bardzo twarzowa. — Szara Dama chwyciła go pod pachę i pociągnęła w stronę Wielkiej Sali, skąd dobiegały potępieńcze jęki jakiejś kapeli. Lekko spanikowany Severus wyrwał rękę.

— Tylko bez fizycznego kontaktu, bardzo proszę.

— Fizycznego... ha, ha, uwielbiam pana czarny humor, Severusie. Ale chodźmy, nie dajmy czekać innym.

Lekko popychany od tyłu, Severus dał się ponieść ku duchowym rozrywkom. Za nimi w podskokach sunął mroczny obłoczek w kształcie kota...


End file.
